


The Greatest

by Voltron_Trash_27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron_Trash_27/pseuds/Voltron_Trash_27
Summary: A mission that could end Zarkon and his reign. Lance get's a bad feeling about this mission. Keith tries to calm him down and tell him it's fine. That's where this mistake was made.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be an animation but gave up because i have no talent. This was inspired by the song "The Greatest" By Sia. I wrote it down on paper a while back but never got a chance to publish it. Anyways this is also posted on my wattpad @OtakuDino27 if anyone else posts it please let me know. :)

"That's it!" Allura exclaimed! "If this mission is a success, then Zarkon's reign will be over!"  
"The mission will be a success Princess, you've been planning this for weeks now. I have full confidence we will win." Shiro said.  
"Okay then, lets get prepared for the mission then! Paladin's go Suit up!"  
The room lit up with "Yes ma'ma's" and "Okay's" as the group left to prepare. On the way to the Armory (is that how its spelt?) Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro all talked about what they would do after they win against Zarkon. Keith stood behind them and listened while smiling at his teams antics. He listened in a while more until he realized something was missing. A voice wasn't there, he actually missed it. That's when it hit him, Lance. Lance usually is always in the conversation, even if it's him just telling off puns or flirting, he never had his mouth closed.  
Keith looked behind him in hopes the Blue Paladin was just running behind and he'd see his cheesy smile running towards him. That was the exact opposite of what he saw. The normally fun and flirty person had a look of fear written all across his face. He looked beyond nervous, his face was pale and was slightly shaking. Pausing, Keith stood there shocked. He had never seen him like this.  
"Lance?" Keith asked. At this point the rest of the group was long gone.  
Lance looked up surprised, like he was in deep thought and was just disturbed (haha im listening the that rn XD).  
"Y-Yeah?" Lance responded.  
"What's wrong?"  
"W-what are you talking about?" Lance said avoiding eye contact.  
Sighing Keith walked up to lance, "I've never once see you like this. Now I'll ask one more time. What's. Wrong."  
Silence, that's all he got. Lance was still avoiding eye contact and Keith was getting irritated.  
"If you don't tell me what's wrong I'm getting Shiro or Allura to get you to spit it out." Keith saod breaking the silence.  
"It's honestly nothing" Lance whispered.  
"Well its obviously something if your acting like this. Lance i swear to god if you don't tell me what's wrong I'll-"  
"The mission" Lance said cutting Keith off. Keith stopped his rant and looked at the Blue Paladin.  
"What?"  
"I said 'the mission'"  
"What about the mission?" Keith said in a harsh tone.  
Lance looked Keith in the eyes, and all Keith saw was fear.  
"I-it's hard to explain. I just have this feeling like everything is going to go wrong and someone's going to get hurt or maybe worse. It just scares me to think I might lose one of you."  
Keith at this point was in pure shock. The boy he thought had no care in the world except for him and his ego, had just admitted his fear about losing one of his friends.  
Sighing, Keith ran his hand through his hair. He honestly had no idea what to do at this point, no one has ever opened their deepest fear up to him so he didn't know how to respond.  
"Look Lance. Allura has been planning this mission for weeks. She's done every calculation possible for any outcome and all of it comes back with us safe. She even has a back up plan for every bad possibility. Trust her... Trust me, everything is going to be fine.  
The silence has once again took over them. Lance seemed to be back in deep thought about what Keith had just said. After a minute he spoke up.  
"Fine, I'll trust you. But the feeling is still there."  
Before Keith could respond, Shiro came back down the hallway telling the two to hurry up.


	2. Everything Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING GOES WRONG :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to set a time frame, so its before the whole wormhole thing. So no blade and no allies (Only the little dudes from season one if they count XD)

RECAP

"Fine, I'll trust you. But the feeling is still there."  
Before Keith could respond, Shiro came back down the hallway telling the two to hurry up.

PRESENT TIME

*Time Skip To Mission*  
Everyone went to their assigned positions around the main Galra ship Zarkon was in. Once given the signal, they began to break in. They used the lasers from the lions to cut holes into the ship without being noticed. They all exit their lions and go into the ship. The lions disappear to the Castle of Lions until called for.  
“Everyone in?” Pidge called through the com?   
“Yep!” Everyone whisper yelled at the same time. Everyone besides Lance.  
“Okay, take out as many soldiers as possible without getting caught.” Shiro instructed.   
Lance knew what he had to do, but he was still scared. All the sudden he slapped himself.  
“Come on Lance, we’re fine. Trust in Aluras plan. Trust Keith…”  
With that he continued down a long hallway he had ended up in. He soon came in contact with some Galra soldiers. Immediately, he pulled out his bayard and began attacking. He managed to take them all out with no problems.  
“I just took out a group of soldiers with no problems, are you guys okay still?”  
Lance wandered down the hallway a bit waiting for an answer. Nothing came. The blue palladin began to panic.  
“Guys?!” He yelled into his com, “Is anyone there?!”  
“Lance chill we are all doing our jobs right now, we don’t need your boasting.” Pidge chimed in.  
Lance’s panic faded away.  
‘What am I doing,’ he thought. ‘Just carry on with the plan, everyone’s okay.’  
With hoped in his thoughts, he continued on his mission to take out soldiers. He managed three more groups before a message was sent throughout the ship.  
“Paladins of Voltron!” a voice called out, “Your arrival has been acknowledged. I recommend you hand yourselves and your lions before making and rash decisions.”  
“Well, that's our que,” Keith started, “Meet at the revenue point immediately.”

Lance began to run in the distance of the revenue point, avoiding all contact with the Galra as much as possible. There were only a few run ins, and Lance took care of them all rather quickly. Soon he had gotten to the revenue point. To his surprise, he was the first one there.

‘Everyone must have ran into some problems’ He thought.

All the sudden, an explosion was heard. Lance got into fighting position, only for no one to come. 

“Is everyone alright?!” Hunk yelled

“I’m okay, but who was the closest to the explosion?” Shiro replied.

“I’m pretty close, maybe a 100 meters? Is everyone else alright though?’ Keith answered.

“Where are you guys!” I’m at the revenue point and no one is here!” Lance yelled with panic laced in his voice.

“Lance chill out, I’m almost-” Hunk was cut off.

“Hunk? Hunk!?” Lance yelled again.

“Change of plans, we abort the mission for now. Too much is going wrong. We haven’t heard from Pidge and Hunk’s gone. I’ll send coordinates to meet up at, until then try to find Pidge and Hunk.” Shiro commanded. 

“Got it. I’m heading towards the explosion, something may have happened over-” Keith’s reply was cut off by gunfire and grunting. Then there was nothing.

“Keith? Keith! Oh god, Shiro we lost Keith, too!” Lance yelled now in full on panic mode. He knew something was going to happen, yet her went along with all of this.

“Lance stay calm, I’m heading towards you now. Stay put-” Yet again, a paladin has been cut off. But this time it was different, he came back with chaos in the background and screamed:

“Lance! Get out of here now! This was planned! They knew-” Shiro’s message was cut off by a blood curtling scream. Lance could hear it even without his com.


	3. Saving Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving Shiro :DDDD gotta save space daddy first ;)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I NEVER POST. I pretype this on my school google account for reasons and it got deleted and i got busy but guess what! Im back and so is the story! Updates are slow asf cuz im slow and forgetful :))))) Also really short. Next chapter will probably be longer and out today :))))))

Instantly, Lance’s thoughts went wild. What happened to his team? How can he get out of here without being caught? How did Zarkon know their plan? Where they coming for him next? All these thoughts flooded Lance's mind. He didn’t know what to do, so he leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor. What was he going to do now?

That’s when it hit him, he needed to save his friends. He knew this was going to happen, yet he didn’t do anything about it. He needed to make it up to them by saving them. With no plan or idea of where he was, The Blue Palladin stood up and started running in the direction of Shiro’s last cry. It wasn’t to long ago, he could sneak up behind whoever took him and get him back.

He soon got to where Shiro last was, he knew this by two distinct features: Shiro’s helmet and blood. Lance knew Shiro put up a fight from how chaotic everything looked. He looked around for some type of sign of where Shiro was taken. That’s when he saw a trail of blood leading down another hallway. That’s where his leader was, where his father figure was taken to.

Lance ran in that direction, no thought in his mind besides saving his team, his friends, his family. He knew what he was running into. Either a trap or death, but he didn’t care, he only wanted to get everyone out and safe. Soon Lance had stopped. He heard footsteps and talking.

“This is useless!” The first voice yelled. “He won't give us any info. We might have to force it out of him.”

“You know what that’ll do and Zarkon needs him ALIVE.” The second voice replied.

The Paladin tuned them out after that, he didn’t want to know their plan, he needed to make his own. He sat there for a minute in deep thought. What was he going to do? He wasn’t smart and resourceful like Pidge and Hunk, and he wasn’t strong and brave like Shiro and Keith. He wasn’t any of those, he wouldn’t be able to rush in there and come back out alive. But there was only once choice, he needed his team back. With that, Lance took a deep breath, pulled out his bayard, and charged into the room.

“GIVE THEM BACK!” He yelled at the soldiers.

“And we found the last one,” The first voice said with a smirk. “Zarkon was right, these guys are gullible.” He started laughing.

Immediately, Lance began attacking. He was outnumbered by a lot, but he couldn’t give up. He shot down two, then three, but they just kept coming. Suddenly, he was hit on his back. Lance screamed in agony, he had no idea what hit him but it HURT.

“L-Lance?!” He heard someone yell.

Lance looked over to where the voice came from. When he finally found the source, he also found a beaten Shiro. His eyes went wide, to see one of the strongest and most experienced member of the team like this struck fear in him for the others.

“L-Lance! I told you t-to leave!” Shiro choked out.

“Like hell I was going to leave you guys behind!” Lance yelled, still fighting despite his injury. “I’m getting you and everyone else out of here! End of story!”

He kept fighting, not stopping to even glance at his injury. Soon there were only a few left, he managed to take them all out. He then secured the room and locked the doors. Then he ran over to Shrio

“Shiro? Shiro! Can you hear me?”

“Yes Lance, but we need to get out of here.” Shiro managed to get out.

“No, YOU need to get out of here, you’re hurt and everyone else is still missing.”

“Lance, you’re hurt,too. We can’t fight like this. We’ll call our lions and make a plan to save them.”

“Shiro, I’m fine, call your lion to get out of here or I will.”

“Lance n-no-”

“BLACK!” Shiro was cut off by Lance calling his lion.

“LANCE NO!”

“LANCE YES!”

Then, out of nowhere, the black lion breaks through the wall taking Shiro. (Don’t ask idk how else to get him out)  
“Thanks black. Take him back to the castle.”

“Sorry Shiro, you’re in to bad of a condition to fight. I may be hurt but not that badly.” Lance said to himself.


	4. Getting the Rest Out, That Includes Me

Lance looked around for something to give him hints on where the others where. While searching, he realised he was in some sort of security room. ‘What a coincidence’ Lance thought. ‘I swear this is some sort of trap isn’t it.’

He looked through the cameras in hopes to find his team. A few minutes pass and still no sight of any of them. Another minute later, banging could be heard on the door.

“About time they found me.“ Lance Said. “Well there’s only one thing left I could do if I want my friends back.”

Lance brought his gun back into a small bayard and hid it in his armour. He walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it,

“I surrender.” Lance said in defeat holding his hands above his head. “You win” 

The soldiers were surprised, but didn’t hesitate to arrest him. 

*Time Skip~ Lance being held in a prison cell

“I was hoping they’d take me to my team, not lock me up.” Lance sighed. 

Surprisingly, right after he said that the prison door swung open, revealing more soldiers. 

“Come on Paladin, someone is wants to talk to you.” The soldier said with an evil smile. “And he doesn't like to be kept waiting.”

The soldiers grabbed Lance by his arms and pulled him down the hallway into a new room. What Lance saw made his heart drop. There stood Zarkon, beating one of the smallest members of the team. Once he noticed Lance, he picked up the green Paladin and threw them across the room where 2 more beaten sat tending to each other and now Pidge.

“What did you do to them!” Lance yelled while holding the tears back. The team seemed to not notice him until just now. They gasped and started yelling for him to run.

“Why isn’t it obvious,” Zarkon chimed in with a smirk. “I’m trying to get information. Your next.”

Zarkon charged at Lance, causing him to fly into the wall. The injury on Lance’s back felt worse, causing him to scream out in pain.

“Lance!” His teamed yelled out. Pidge and Hunk started crying, not wanting to see this happen again.

“I’m fine,” Lance choked out. He pulled out his bayard and turned in into his gun. Zarkon looked surprised for a second, then glared at the soldiers. 

“You didn’t check him for weapons?!”

“He didn’t look like to had any” The soldier replied.

Before they could finish, Lance started shooting. Zarkon dodged all of the attacks like a breeze. He launched towards Lance again, this time grabbing his gun and throwing it across the room. Lance looked at him in shock and panicked. Zarkon then pushed him against the wall by his throat. 

“Lance!” Keith yelled, he tried to get up to help only to get yelled at back.

“If you can stand, get Hunk Pidge out of here!”

“Lance No-”

“Lance yes, I got Shiro out, you guys are going to!” Lance said while kicking Zarkon in the face.

“Not without you!”

“I’ll catch up. Go!”

Keith got up as fast as possible, helping Pidge and Hunk up off the floor and giving them rundowns of the situation. They looked like they were about to protest until Lance sent them a glare. With that, they started walking out of the room as fast as possible. Lance was providing a well needed distraction so they can get away. Zarkon was about to attack again until noticed the other 3 paladins were gone. He yelled at a group of soldiers to capture them again. The group ran to the door, but now without Lance blocking.

“They are getting away,” he said, almost to himself.

Zarkon was beyond mad. He was infuriated. This blue paladin was ruining all his plans. It was time to get rid of him for good. He figured this was a good thing. Without the blue paladi, Voltron can’t be formed. Zarkon had a smirk on his face, he charged at the Paladin with anger, punching him back to the wall, causing him to scream in pain once again.

Lance tried to stand back up, but couldn’t. It hurt to much. That last punch got him good, he was down for the count. It was over, Zarkon would kill him and he’s never see his friends again. Lance smiled, he managed to save everyone, he was happy to give his life for everyone's safety.

“It’s over punk,” Zarkon said in a deep voice, “Your friends may have gotten away but you aren’t.”

Zarkon raised his arm back. Lance knew this would be the last time he’s see himself alive, but knowing his friends, his family was alive and safe, was enough for him. He smiled, accepting his fate. Until a voice came in.

“Lance!” It was Keith’s voice. Lance still had his helmet on, meaning the com still worked.

“Lance! Where are you! You said you’d catch up! We are all waiting for you!”

The Paladins eyes widened. What was he thinking! Everyone was waiting for him! He needed to see them!

Zarkon’s fist came at Lance faster than anything he’s ever seen before. But with the little strength he had left, he dodged his punch. He stood up and spotted his bayard, he ran/limped over to it as fast as he could. He heard Zarkon growled behind him, but before Zarkon could attack, Lace had, what was his bayard but now his gun, in his hands.

The Paladin began shooting towards Zarkon. Lance know he stood no chance against Zarkon alone, but he needed to slow him down. He kept shooting until something hit Zarkon. Lance got him right in the calf. ‘Perfect’ Lance thought. Lance then ran with all his strength to where he remembered where blue was. When he got to the hole, he was about to call out for blue, until he saw Multiple Galra soldiers and generals running at him and shooting him.

“Blue!” Lance yelled. “Blue come on!” He continued yelling until something hit, Lance’s already injured shoulder, causing him to once again scream in pain.

“Why do I keep getting hurt!” Lance yelled at no one, holding his shoulder. When he brought his hand back up, there was a crimson liquid on his hand. This didn’t surprise him, what did was being kicked into the hold Blue had made at the beginning of the mission. Lance began to panic. He scream for Blue one more time. This time she came. She was able to get Lance into her mouth and into the cockpit. 

“Thanks blue,” He said smiling. “Let’s go find the team. But can you pilot, I need to rest obviously.” Lance said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for tonight folks i got hw to do :)))))


End file.
